Quipion
quipion isn't the rainforest a lovely place? one can't simply help but appreciate the world rainwings have allowed us to live in. isn't it but much better than that horrid old home we used to reside in? ~ quipion he / him - nightwing - seer - pan this one is the REAL submission for piggyxl's forgotten canon oc contest. he belongs to verglas so yay. i love this dude, please don't steal him or edit his content unless it's for categories. i'd also like to have his idea stay original, please don't create any ideas too similar to his own, thank you. A NightWing isn't something one would get excited about upon meeting, after all their lies that they told to sound mysterious and all powerful. But there was one dragon who kept his spirits up through everything they'd been through. This would be the nice fellow Quipion, lover of the rainforest and seemingly unusual compared to that of your normal NightWing. He hatched parentless, unbeknownst to whom he belonged to, the rest of his tribe thought of him as just another everyday NightWing. After a near escape from the volcanic eruption that occured on the NightWing's island, he simply resided in the rainforest kingdom, watching it develop through time. It arrived at his doorstep soon enough, a chance to prove he wasn't all worthless, when the queen set up a RainWing-NightWing council. And Quipion was one of the first NightWings to sign up. He was suspecting a great, worthwhile life ahead of him, helping the rest of his tribe and probably even the RainWings with his predictions. That is until the output came back to him, the NightWing was rejected from the council, for they saw no use in him, only being able to see the recent past. For that, he was cast aside, not knowing how to improve or what exactly to do now. As of now, Quipion sets up life in the rainforest, as both a wanderer and a villager of the Unity, a NightWing residence in the southmost of the rainforest. This is the tale of the NightWing, Quipion. appearance not that cliched of a nightwing. well, we can't all be the same,,, i mean i think so. ~ quipion You wouldn't see Quipion in a crowd of NightWings. And if you were to, it would be because he announced another one of his predictions of recently occurring events, being as unhelpful as usual. He's nothing special, only to most as the greatest disappointment in NightWing history. Even outside a crowd, there's nothing to see, for the only thing one may see is just another NightWing, thank you very much, perfectly normal. See for yourself, Quipion isn't a sight for sore eye, very dark ash grey scales plate like a coat in itself across his body, in calm patterns and as a warm wrapping. Short in height, small in size, long in length, a glance at him would give you this, along with possibly the features of a light grey underbelly and pure ebony horns. A neutral expression or friendly smile may appear upon his snout, a small ebony thorn on the end being his nose horn and usually very curious deep navy blue eyes. The pupils of deepest black are round and softened, flickering inside curiosity and empathy, matching with that of his facial expression. His wings, almost as long as his very body, the topmost hidden with a sheen of ash grey, much like his mainscales while the underside shows a dark purple, not galaxian, but simple purples. Studding, pinprick silver scales of the likes of stars, spiralling into a pattern similar to that of a snail's shell. Horns stretch from the back of his head, a short distance away, this is followed by a pair of small, pointed ears with insides a dark pink, the horns remains a slick sheen of ebony, same as the rest of his horns and spikes. Quipion isn't that impressive in size, for he's quite short and small in size, but he is considerably well built, shoulders squared, limbs short and slightly chubby and a narrow head and flat snout, more box-like in shape. The underbelly is rather thinned due to living on the volcanic island, yet still seemingly looking healthier than most of the other NightWings. His voice is rather raspy from the smoke, but even then, it has a curious, kind tinge to it. The tail is rather short, comparing to everything else, but still remains enough to keep him balanced, whilst wings are flared, Quipion may appear small, for their span is, in short, large. A tongue will, on some occasions, slither in and out of his mouth, appearing long and a slick black with, at the very base, a small slit of dark pinks, although impossible to see. The eyes are rather large and rounded, the body untouched by any showy or physical venom or battle scars except for that of a small burn upon the tip of his tail, which is still rather hard to see. In body shape, Quipion appears almost cat-like, hunched shoulders and while walking, he's usually seen slouching. Yet the NightWing sits straight when sitting down, or perched upon a nook or stalagmite, wings folded comfortably to his sides, he's relaxed. His paws for one are small, yet give off a nimble vibe, small grey scaled talons curve from them, this is the same with his hindlegs, upon the back of all the legs, plated greys of dark shades sidle down, not appearing too noticeable. Perhaps in a second glance, Quipion may appear different, certainly unique yet nevertheless normal in some ways. Should it be mentioned, his spines running down his back, however they are hardly to be seen against the black mass of his body, but remain a sleek ebony. This is much like his horns, a leaking color and slides down his uppermost scales as well like spilt ink, it flows freely to his tail. A leading scent is about him, of most a combination of plant life and wet leaves, having most likely smothered himself in the smells of the rainforest upon first encountering it. Upon touch, Quipion's scales still feel warm from the years spent living on the horrible island, one may even still smell the lingering smell of ash. One of the things he was trying to cover up, to hide the reminder of that terrible place he loathes to see ever again, even the mere topic of it makes him uncomfortable, making him nervously shift his weight. Perhaps anyone who had to live there for 5 long years would feel the same way. personality why thank you. there aren't too many nice dragons out the- oh. you were being sarcastic weren't you? ~ quipion If it isn't obvious, Quipion isn't like the others. He isn't haughty, or secretive or at all arrogant or manipulative, scared. No. Cheerful, ignorant and constantly improving, these describe him well, whilst not gullible, he's,,, well,,, flawed. To the near point of standing out, perhaps it's because he's not exactly the most popular NightWing there is, due to his retrocognition, maybe you've met him, blurting out his predictions of recently occurring events that happened within his presence. It can be said his reaction time is quite slowed, for he relies solely on his own predictions to guide him through life, this is a considerably risky move however. Whenever receiving a vision, Quipion comes out surprised, very ignorant of what is occuring around him, usually having others have to save him from incoming peril in some instances, in a life-death situation, he seems to be the only one remaining calm. In usual terms, he's a nice being, willing to help and easily forgiving, with this he is considered strange, or lazy even, always taking a preference to sitting down than walking, and yet he stills seems ignorant to the fact he's a dislikable and disappointing member of the tribe. With that said, he don't understand sarcasm, when it comes to something like "thanks Quipion," when he is to announce one of his predictions, it's most likely he'll say back, "you're welcome." For he takes a special liking towards compliments and being congratulated for his "useful" predictions of the future, it could even go to say he's unaware that his predictions are of recently occurring events, however this may be false, no one has ever asked. It was mentioned above that he's constantly improving, the NightWing has a need to fit in, adapting to his surroundings and to his tribe's desire to having a proper seer, in response, and through encouragement from peers, he sometimes tries to predict the future, although it always comes out as guesses. All is inaccurate if one hears his predictions of the future, yet it may occur occasionally as right, yet a little too late, it rubs close to predicting a very recent event happening. It's ignorance that shines the most within him, for it works hand-in-hand with his delayed reaction time, he always seems to be the one announcing important events that just occurred or the solution to a puzzle when everyone else already knows what the answer is. Quipion appears one step behind in life, and while it has been taken into record that the NightWing is a joyous being, he's still unappreciated, looked down upon and always considered a disappointment. He takes appreciation in the rainforest kingdom where he currently resides and nothing can convince him to leave, after the traumatic moments on the volcanic island, he never wants to see anything but the glowing green life and beauty of his home. It isn't possible to bribe the NightWing to leave this place, not even the animus magic Darkstalker had brought upon the lot of his tribe, while one wouldn't really consider him loyal to Queen Glory, in fact he's probably unaware of her existence like he is with most dragons, he just loves the rainforest so much. To describe him in other words, Quipion is used to being late and when announcing his predictions, he always sounds like they'll be put to good use, unaware of what is currently happening. This leading him to being frowned upon by the most of his very own tribe. He has flaws, lots of them, mostly in his poor reaction time and being a reversal seer. No, he's not flawless, in fact he's quite the opposite of that. Quipion never really understood why everyone finds him dislikable, he has come to believe himself that there's something wrong with him, that he needs to change himself more than he could even begin to comprehend in order to be liked by these dragons around him. Perhaps he's always thought changing himself to match the environment was the right way to go, he's still working on it, but maybe this was the right decision to make, he doesn't have much of any other thoughts on himself or the surrounding dragons, this is more of an instinct, nagging at him. There are then his fears, mainly the mere thought of going make to the ash ridden, smoke stained area of the old home that used to house the entirety of the NightWing tribe, how Quipion always shudders at the thought of going back, it was the last place of choice for him. He never really thinks about what to say, he just says it upon a whim, maybe it leads down a bad pathway, but you can't deny your own decisions, what can be confirmed in him is an excitable character who tries to change himself to be better, to appear better than he already is, but his best is never enough. abilities guys! don't step there, you're going to fall into a sinkhole! ~ quipion He's just a typical NightWing overall, even then he still can't help but show a unique side to everything, this being his incredibly rare ability to see recent events in the past. While, yes, this wouldn't sound too useful in any type of situation, there are some tricks to this, for when he announces his predictions, Quipion may be able to point out something others missed. By all means, this can be helpful, yet that is only on some occurrences and that isn't often times to say the least. With physical abilities, he's not much, but are somewhat flexible and capable of worming into slightly cramped areas, however you wouldn't really see him doing so. Overall, there isn't much to him, he's just your everyday NightWing. But how about I go into more detail? tribal There isn't much of a difference between Quipion and the average NightWing, even then he isn't much different from them when comparing to his tribal abilities. He's all the same a dragon, holding the basic ability to exhale fire, not that it is impressive since almost any dragon can do said fire breathing. This, however, is about all of his tribal abilities, there is only so much he can be bestowed, really. And if anything, he's just a normal, everyday NightWing in tribal abilities, just look at them, there's hardly anything. But one can say that, like all of the night dragons, Quipion has slightly fireproof scales, this was given to them from years spent on the volcanic island, fire doesn't burn his scales as easily as the other tribes, with an exception for the MudWings. Even then, his scales aren't that fireproof, going to say NightWing scales just don't burn as easily. Due to having darker hue of scales like that of the night sky, he can easily blend into dark places or shadows, this can be useful for eavesdropping or simply not wanting to be seen on a night stroll. Nevertheless, he's been able to hide well in dark places and as a bonus, for it is what he gained for being a NightWing, the ability to see clearly in the dark. This can, of course, be useful for a couple of reasons, perhaps he's in a dark area in just needs better vision, or maybe he's just on a midnight stroll, who knows. Due to this capability, the dragon usually stays somewhat nocturnal like the rest of his tribe, for the most part anyway. All the same, Quipion is just your average dragon, how bland he may seem and well, yes, that was the point of him, an everyday NightWing. physical He doesn't appear to have much in the way of physical capabilities, for he was never trained in the arts of fighting or in much of anything else so it seems. Nevertheless, Quipion is very much capable of hunting, having rather mediocre skills in that category, for at least it was enough to keep him alive on the volcanic island. Other than that, there isn't much to him, he is considerably a simple creature of the rainforest. One might figure him useless, what else is he good for other then, medium rare hunting skills and almost no training in fighting? Well, he's not a good-for-nothing NightWing, for he does have his advantages, maybe not exactly showy, but close enough. For while he might not have been trained too well to not at all in fighting, he can fight nevertheless and with that he's been able to sit perfectly still for some time. That is, whether or not that it an ability is still out there. Having said that, Quipion may be able to take advantage of his build and size, with a capability of worming into seemingly cramped areas which would be much difficulty to that of a larger dragon. This is, however, contradicted by the dragon's slight fear of getting stuck and therefore doesn't really put his body size to much use. * has normal nightwing capabilities but is slightly "disabled" due to his new ability,,, and stuff * doesn't know how to fight since,,, well they weren't taught how to fight, usually they just wandered around the island trying to be productive and survive * they're okay at hunting, nothing above average though, they're mostly normal * hmm, they're flexible and can fit into somewhat cramped spaces, but they prefer not to since,,, well they fear of getting stuck * good at sitting still though, is that even an ability? mental * most mental abilities are weaknesses,,, doesn't have much of good abilities * retrocognition, can see into the recent past, only events that have happened in their presence however * but this can be useful to point out things others may have missed, but all the same not very helpful * poor reaction time and is seemingly ignorant of pretty much everything. absent minded. * can remain calm no matter the circumstances, even if it's a near-death situation. they barely escaped from the volcano explosion alive due to ignorance history i've just been blessed with the most incredible vision... ~ quipion If you were to ask him about his past, it is most likely you'd get the response back of "just a normal NightWing life, y'know." And that is true for the most part. For like I've said, he's just an ordinary dragon. Quipion hatched on the volcanic island, under the smoke-clogged air that was almost impossible to actually breathe in, he wasn't exactly expected from the tribe to hatch. But the NightWings were glad to have another dragon that they would soon use to storm the Rainforest Kingdom. He was born parentless, just two anonymous dragons who the others just assumed deceased and for that, he had no attachment to them. After a few days of existing, it had come to his attention of strange visions that would come to him just after they happened and he used them as a guide through life. This was, after being unaware that the tribe used to have dragons who could see the future, seers they were called. That is, during his very early years that he came aware of his newfound ability and once he had grown a few years, had then learned about the history of NightWing seers. It excited him beyond no other measures to learn about this for, he believed, that he was one of those great seers foretold in those old stories, Quipion had come to think that he could use his abilities to help his tribe. That is, it would've been incredible if it weren't for the fact that he was really predicting recently occurring events, but that didn't stop him from telling to rest of his tribe. "I'm a seer! I swear, I am. I can predict the future!" How foolish he was to draw attention to the rest of his tribe, for after he uttered those words, the young dragonet was sent to Battlewinner's palace immediately, ecstatic to have a seer in their tribe once more and were hoping to use him in the upcoming evasion. Being treated like royalty, he was, that is only for at the most, 10 minutes, before announcing a late prediction and, in noticing that he could only predict the recent past, considered him useless and therefore kicked him out of the palace. * hatched parentless, who really knows who his parents really were, found out about his abilities a few days later and literally loves them a lot, but no one really knows he has them * after hearing about his tribe having the abilities to see into the future, also known as seers, he gets really excited, knowing that he has those abilities but,,, reversed * everyone at first thought he was a seer and treated him like royalty, asking him questions of the future, except that day lasted for about 10 minutes after he announced something of the recent past, most nightwings get upset because of this * life goes downhill from then on, most dislike him, others are just neutral, some suggested for him to try predicting the future, but everything he predicted was false except for predicting a nightwing was going to fall into a volcano, although it was still a little late * was shunned by some and was never taught how to hunt, so he self-taught himself how to do it, lived a typical life of any nightwing on the island, but he was one of those who hated the island so much he wanted to escape. * in some point in time, he found out about the rainforest through the tunnel and wanted to live there forever but he didn't stay there for very long, nightwings threw him in timeout for hours afterwards for being underage to leave the island. * after a few more years, minor tremors were heard of, most didn't know where they were coming from at first, but they soon knew with dread that the volcano was going to erupt soon and they'd all be covered in ash soon * then the rainwings came to take back the imprisoned with glory as their queen. * at first, quipion never knew about their presence, since at that time he was hunting, but soon knew about their existence when the volcano erupted and someone remembered to take him with them all through the tunnel before it was too late * he nearly died but it was worth it in the end, he got to the rainforest, the place he wanted to live in forever, life couldn't have been better * at first, most of the nightwing tribe didn't want glory to rule over them, since she was a rainwing and all and they were "incredible" and "all powerful," that kind of stuff, y'know. * was one of the few nightwings who immediately accepted glory's rule, he just didn't want to go back to that of the nightwing's horrid island, then again, there wasn't much left of it now. * soon enough, the queen set up a rainwing-nightwing council and they were looking for a seer to help the queen with predictions of the future and help organise with future stuff * and quipion signed up quickly to that,,, but he was rejected since his abilities were pretty much useless, after being turned down, he set to being a wanderer of the rainforest and just in general a reverse seer. just one last one,,, a seer who can only see into the past instead of the future, when the rest found out, they weren't too happy, in fact they were sorta disappointed, not many dragons like him anymore now. no one knows how he got his abilities since he wasn't born under any moon, so who really knows, he's technically not a seer anyway and whenever he gets a vision of the near past, he yells it out. quipion is just a kid who was born in the terrible community of the volcano island, fears getting asthma so he usually holds his breath a lot, probably isn't healthy though, but who knows. moved to the rainforest kingdom along with the rest of his tribe, didn't mind glory being the nightwing's queen too,,, he just wanted to get away from the horrid life brought upon him from the volcano. didn't make many friends afterward, most are trying to make him see future possibilities and actually be a useful seer, but it hasn't happened yet so they must be doing something wrong. strongly dependent on his predictions of recently occurring events which causes him to have bad reaction time and stuff, will probably never improve. i'm not going all out on this dude, trying to make him canon-like as possible, he didn't go with darkstalker and didn't participate in the battle at jade mountain, kinda just stayed in the rainforest. wishes to never go back to the volcano, but doesn't really think about that anymore, most of the nightwings now want more seers and glory's started a new council, rainwings and nightwings included. quipion was the one chosen to be the council's seer until they found out he could only predict things that just happened so they kicked him out in a more polite way. relationships quote ~ quipion i guess you can ask for your character to be in his relationships, but i prefer roleplaying beforehand queen glory neutral His exact opinion on the queen of the RainWings isn't entirely known, but since she was the one who let the NightWings live peacefully in the rainforest, it's most likely on the positive side of neutral. Most of the time, Quipion is seemingly unaware of the queen's existence, being the typical ignorant dragon he is, but all the same, he's rather thankful she allowed him to live here with the rest of his tribe. Despite not having many encounters with her, in general, he just wants to stay in her kingdom and will do most likely anything to stay, for nothing seems to draw him away. Other than that, he doesn't hold any other opinion of Queen Glory, just that he's thankful she allowed the NightWings a place to stay other than that of the volcanic island. name relation text name relation text name relation text trivia quote ~ quipion * was very briefly inspired off of padparadscha from steven universe?? that's where i got some of his ideas from anyway. development however came from me and a few very short daydreams. * text. * text. * text. gallery quote ~ quipion click to view the artist. Quipion.png|infobox Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other)